The Digi-Child of Empathy
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Eleanor May Carter was a lonely, 7 year old girl, who moved from England when she was very young. However, what she doesn't know is that she and eight other children are destined to save the Digital World. Let us join young Ellie and her friends as they journey with their Digimon friends as they try to find a way home.


And So It Begins.

**Narrator's POV.**

Talk about strange and stranger things happening to a bunch of seemingly normal kids. I'm not even sure that we're on Earth anymore.

Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Eleanor May Carter, but my friends call me, Ellie... If I had any friends, that is... I'm turning 7 years old in August, and I immigated to Japan with my family, from England, when I was only 2 years old.

My parents decided to spend to summer camping, so my younger sister and I can make some new friends, until a huge blizzard blanket the whole camp grounds with snow.

Once it was clear to come out, the whole campsite was covered in white snow.

"Wow!" I gasped, "Look at all this snow!"

I ventured out into the snow and bumped into seven other children, who were older than me. Most of them were almost teenagers. Only one was about my age.

The one my age came dashing out with a huge smile on his face, "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!"

"Hey, T.K! Be careful. Slow down!" An older boy shouted, chasing after him.

The two boys had dirty blond hair, nearly brown, and blue eyes. The older one wore a green turtleneck tank top, brown gloves, blue jeans and black shoes.

The younger one wore a green hat over his head, a green hooded sweater with light blue sleeves, beige shorts and green sneakers. Green must be his favorite color.

The boy, T.K, ran off laughing and bumped into me. The impact of our collision caused me to lose my balance and fall into the snow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." T.K apologised quickly, "Did I hurt you?"

I shook myself off and smiled, "No, I'm okay. Lucky for the snow, or that would have hurt. Hehehe." I looked at T.K and gasped, "Hey. I know you."

T.K gasped as well, "Hey, you're that quiet girl from school. We're in the same class." He extended his hand to me, "My name is Takeru Takaishi, but you can call me 'T.K'. Everyone else does."

I took his hand and he helped me to my feet, "Nice to meet you, T.K. My name's Eleanor Carter. But you can call me 'Ellie'. My family does."

"Is your family close by?" T.K asked me.

"T.K! Come on! You gotta see this!" A deep voice shouted from outside the woods and near a wooden shrine.

T.K grabbed my hand and we ran toward the source of the voice. It was the older boy that chased after T.K, before I bumped into him. The other six children were there too.

Two girls and four boys. They were looking up at the sky in awe.

T.K and I looked and were in awe as well. The sky was showing a beautiful lights, similar to the aurora lights in America.

"It's beautiful. Magical even." A girl in a pink stetson hat gasped with a smile.

"Yeah." A boy with brown, wild hair nodded in agreement.

A smaller boy left the shrine and looked at the lights in curiosity, "Yeah, but what is it?"

The boy had spiky, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an orange collared shirt with yellow gloves. Green pants and cool-colored shoes.

"Maybe an aurora?" A ginger-haired girl guessed.

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible." The boy pointed out, "You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south."

"Tell that to the snow." The ginger-haired girl told him.

"I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." The blue-haired boy with glasses suggested.

"And miss this?" T.K's brother asked, "The sky is, like, short-circuiting!"

Behind the light-show, a green sun-like light started to appear in the sky.

The brown-haired boy in blue gasped as he saw it, "Hey, what's that?"

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" The pink-hatted girl asked.

The green light, suddenly shot eight beams of light at us. Everyone took cover and the beams shot into the snow, creating a huge veil of mist.

Once the mist cleared and everything calmed, the ginger-haired girl turned to the others and asked, "Everyone, are you alright?"

T.K's brother nodded, "We're still here."

"That was scary." The pink-hatted girl squeaked.

"What- What was it?" The blue-haired boy asked, still shaken.

The other boy my age inspected one of the holes, "Meteors?" The hole glowed and something levitated in front of his face, "Okay, so it's not meteors."

The same happened to the other holes in front of each of us. Following the boy in blue, each of us grabbed a levitating object. We opened our hand the object happened to be a small device of sorts.

"What are these?" I asked, opening my hand to see the device.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." The geek boy answered with a guess.

"No instructions?" The blue-haired boy asked.

Suddenly a large wall of water raised from the snow.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" The boy in blue alerted.

The wall opened and a powerful force sucked us into a realm of lights and darkness.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!" The girl in the pink stetson screamed, as we were sucked into the portal.

* * *

"Ellie... Ellie?" A voice called, as I regained strength to open my eyes, "Ellie? You awake?"

I opened my eyes groggily, "Mum, is that you?"

The voice giggled, "No. I'm not your mum." Then asked, "What... Is a mum?"

I looked on my chest, where it felt like something was resting on it, to find something I thought I've seen in my dreams.

A small white kitten creature with red markings on its forehead and large blue eyes. It was standing on its hind legs and was staring at me with its adorable blue eyes.

"Uh... Hello, little kitty." I stuttered, unsure how to react.

The first things that popped into my head were either scream and run, or smile and hug the creature. So... I was uncertain which would be the most proper.

Also, my mother always taught me about keeping an open mind. This kitten hasn't harmed me yet, so maybe it's harmless.

The kitten smiled at me, "Good to see you unharmed."

"Why? Is something hunting us?" I asked, as I sat up and looked around.

The kitten leaped off me and I looked around. I found myself inside a large room covered in metalic panels. Inside with me was the Computer Boy, the boy in blue and brown, alongside with the kitten, a small pink creature with arms and brown eyes, and a pink head with large red eyes and ears.

The boy in blue and brown quickly covered my mouth, "Quiet. Do you want him to hear you?"

I just tilted my head in confusion. What's chasing us?

Monstrous shrieks can be heard from outside. The boy in blue and brown kept his hand over my mouth, as we quietly waited for the shrieking to fade away.

Once it was quiet and calm, a familiar voice spoke from the outside and startled us, "All clear! No need to hide anymore."

The boy in blue and brown peeked his head through the room, "Sora!"

Computer boy followed and I close behind him. Smiling in front of us was the ginger girl from before. She wore a blue hat, a yellow tank top with white trimmings. Blue jeans, red gloves and black sneakers.

The boy in blue and brown wore a blue t-shirt with yellow accents, brown cargo shorts with white gloves, white sweat socks and white sneakers with blue accents.

"You can come out now." The girl, Sora, assured with a smile.

The boy in blue smiled back, as we exit the room, "Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug." Then he noticed something, "Huh?"

Standing beside Sora was another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looked like flower petals on top of its head. Along with a small mouth and large green eyes.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora." The creature smiled warmly, "Welcome."

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon." Sora introduced, "My own personal something-or-other."

"Looks kinda like a radish." The boy in blue and brown, Tai... I believe, noted.

I smiled at the bulb, "I think she's adorable."

The bulb, Yokomon, smiled and blushed at me, "Thank you."

"Must be another one of them." Computer Boy, Izzy, suggested, turning to the other creatures, "Like the other... Whatever they are."

Then I realized something, as I turned to the creatures, "That reminds me. I never got your names."

"I'm Koromon. It means 'Brave Little Warrior'." The ball with ears, Koromon, introduced himself.

"My friends call me Motimon. At your service." The other creature introduced.

"And you can call me Kittomon, and I'm a friend." The kitten introduced herself.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you guys. My name's Eleanor, but you can call me Ellie. Most of my friends do."

Suddenly, a small, four-legged, pink creature appeared in front of us. These things get cuter and cuter.

Izzy took a step back, "They're popping up everywhere."

The creature waved at us, "Hello, I am Tokomon." Then called into the bushes, "Hey, T.K, over here!"

Out from the bushes, T.K emerged, smiling and laughing, "Coming!" He saw Tokomon and smiled, "Tokomon, there you are!"

Then T.K's brother emerged from the bushes, holding another cute creature under his arm, "T.K!"

His cute creature was a ball covered in peach and tan fur and a horn on top of its head. Its large eyes were a deep brown.

"Hey, Matt, you too?" Tai greeted, then noticed the creature.

Matt nodded, as he joined us, "Yeah, I'm here too."

Tai shook his head, "No, I meant that! Under your arm!"

Matt glanced at the creature under his arm, "Oh, this guy? Yeah, well..."

"Hello. You appear pleasant." The creature greeted in a polite tone, "Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you."

T.K. and Tokomon were clearly, already, quite fond of each other. They are laughing and hugging. I smiled with them. I'm glad I'm not the only one that's seeing the bright side of this scenario.

Suddenly, we heard screaming from around us. Running out from the forest, was the blue-haired boy with glasses, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair.

"Help!" The boy screamed as he joined the rest of us.

Tai tilted his head, "Joe?"

"Help me! This thing, this thing..." Joe shouted, as he stopped to catch his breath, "It won't leave me alone!"

"Hey, who're you calling a thing?" The creature asked, perching itself over Joe's shoulder, "I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon."

Joe screamed again, then looked at us in confusion of how calm we were, "Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me?" Then he looked at our friends on the ground, and gasped, "And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they?"

"We're Digimon. Digital Monsters." The creatures answered in unison, as Bukamon joined them.

"Digital Monsters?" Tai repeated.

The creatures nodded, "Yeah, Digimon."

"We're not just digital monsters." Koromon started, "We're much more than that. We're... Kinda cute."

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"We make great friends." Kittomon spoke up.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon joined, fluffling her petals.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon added, rubbing his bare head.

"We can be funny." Bukamon joked, "Ha!"

"And adorable." Tokomon finished with a cute smile.

Tai smiled at the Digimon, "It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp." He gestured to Sora, "I'd like you to meet Sora."

Sora bowed with a smile, "Nice place you got here. Except the bugs."

Tai gestured to T.K's brother, Matt, "And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

Matt casually put his hands in his pockets, "No autographs, please."

Then Tai turned to the blue-haired boy with the glassed, "And this is Joe."

Joe smiled, "I'd shake hands, if you had any."

Tai turned to Computer Boy, "Izzy here's our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

Then Tai turned to me, "This is..." He drew a blank.

I bowed and introduced, "My family and friends call me Ellie. It's nice to meet you all."

Tai smiled, then turned to T.K, "And last but not least, this little guy is..."

"T.K. Call me T.K." T.K introduced with a smile, "And I'm not as small as I look."

Tai sighed and regained himself, "There now. Is that everybody?"

Sora turned to Tai, "Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?"

Tai waved his hands, "Now, now. Her name is Mimi."

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike." Izzy shrugged.

My ears picked up loud buzzing in the air, accompanied by familiar monster shrieks and female screaming.

"Does anyone hear that?" I asked.

"Do we hear what?" Matt asked me.

Suddenly, a familiar female voice screamed, "Somebody help me!"

"That." I answered.

"Come on!" Tai instructed, as we started running tp the source of the screaming.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy noted, as we ran through the forest.

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai called, as we entered another clearing.

The group and I entered another clearing to find another teenage girl, wearing a redish-pink dress and pink setson hat, running into the clearing screaming. Running beside her was a green bulb-like creature with large brown eyes and short legs, like Tokomon.

"There she is!" Sora noticed.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai assured.

However, we came to a stop when we realized it wasn't the small Digimon that Mimi was running from, but a large anthropomorphic red beetle chasing her from above the trees.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai shouted.

The large bug swooped in low to attack us, but missed and flew into the trees behind us. Once it was gone, Mimi collapsed to her knees with the bulb next to her.

"Mimi, are you alright?" The bulb-like Digimon asked in worry.

Mimi nodded, "I think so."

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you." The Digimon, Tanemon, assured her.

Sora walked over to Mimi and placed her hand over her shoulder, "It's okay now."

Mimi looked at Sora and regained a small smile, "Oh, Sora!"

I heard the screeching again, and looked up to the sky, "I don't think we have time to catch our breath."

Tai looked up and shouted, "She's right, here he comes!"

"Run!" Sora shouted.

The beetle chased us deeper into the forest, taking out some trees as it flew.

Matt grabbed me and T.K and shouted, "Down!"

We all jumped and took cover as th beetle swooped past us and flew higher into the sky. Not a very good flier, is it?

"Will this nightmare never end?" Joe asked in fear, "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

I looked up and saw the beetle turning around, "No time for refunds! Here he comes again!"

Tai stood up and took a stance, "Okay, that does it! No more running away!"

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

Matt nodded in agreement, "She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing!"

"Not and win, anyway." Izzy pointed out.

The large beetle drew closer toward us. We had no choice but to keep running from it. So we ran through the forest and came to a sudden stop as we reached a cliff. That's just terrific!

"Great." Matt sighed, then asked as a joke, "Anybody bring a helicopter?"

Cautious, Tai walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked over for anything to climb.

"Be careful, Tai!" Sora warned Tai.

Tai sighed and turned to us, "There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" Sora asked.

I shrugged, "We can always jump."

Suddenly, the large beetle came crashing through the trees. The other kids and I yelped and ducked for cover. The beetle turned around and aimed to attack Tai.

Sora noticed and called, "Watch out, Tai!"

Koromon, being a brave little guy, hopped toward the red beetle, "Here I go!"

Tai turned to notice the beetle and turned to run from the monster. Koromon leaped over Tai's shoulder to face the attacking insect. He blew some pink bubbles at it, but the large insect was barely bothered by them.

Tai turned to Koromon and gasped, "Not again!"

Taking Koromon's lead, Yokomon shouted, "Digimon, attack!"

All the little Digimon leaped toward the attacking insect and blue pink bubbles into its face. Kittomon's bubbles glowed red and burst into flames on contact with the large red beetle. Blinded by the combined attack, the insect flew into the Digimon and crashed into the forest.

Once everything was calmed, the kids and I opened our eyes to find our Digimon friends on the ground, hurt.

"Yokomon!" Sora gasped in worry.

Tai had Koromon in his arms, "Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?"

"Sorry, it's just... I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon apologized witha sad look on his face.

"Crazy guy." Tai sighed.

All of us ran up to our injured Digimon friends.

Sora picked up Yokomon and hugged her close, "Oh, Yokomon."

Mimi put Tanemon on her knees, "Tanemon, talk to me."

Izzy picked Motimon up, "They must be programmed for courage."

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" T.K asked Tokomon in worry.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt called to his Digimon.

Joe picked Bukamon up, "Bukamon, wake up."

I picked Kittomon and rested her on my knees, "Kittomon? Are you hurt?" Then I heard a familiar screech and turned to the forest, "Huh? Oh no!"

From the forest, the large red beetle emerged, clashing its pincers.

Matt and the other kids ran and joined Tai close to the cliff, "Get back!"

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora spoke up.

Tai nodded, "Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?"

Matt sighed, "Ugh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray."

I put Kittomon down, picked up a nearby stick and took a stance, "Hey, buggie! You want a piece of me?" The beetle looked at me, "Well come and get it!"

Tai gasped and shouted, "Eleanor, are you out of your mind? Run!"

I stood my ground, ready to swing. It's true I was afraid of the size of the beetle compared to me, but I had to protect my friends. My mother always taught me that a true friend fights to protect. My old friends never understood that.

I heard Kittomon move and look at me, "Ellie?"

"No, we fight!" Koromon answered, "Ellie's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!"

Tai shook his head, "Give it up, will ya?"

Motimon nodded and started wiggling from Izzy's grip, "No, Koromon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of!"

Izzy shook his head, "No, don't!"

Yokomon nodded, "They're right!"

Sora shook her head in protest, "No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon."

Tsunomon started fighting Matt's grip, "We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!"

Tokomon nodded and joined the other Digimon, "We can do it, we can do it!"

Bukamon flapped his flippers against Joe's grip, "Let me go, let me go, let go!"

Kittomon picked herself up and narrowed her eyes at the large insect before us, "You lousey bug!"

Mimi turned to her Digimon, "Tanemon, you too?"

Tanemon nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"I'm sorry, Tai." Koromon succeeded in getting released from Tai's arms and shouted, "Let's go!" The Digimon flew from the kids' grasp and joined me in fighting the insect, "Come on, digimon!"

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora protested.

"Don't go! Motimon!" Izzy shouted.

"No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt shouted.

T.K shook his head and shouted, "Don't go!"

"Turn around!" Joe cried, "Come back, Bukamon!"

"Tanemon. Be careful!" Mimi called.

"No, don't!" Tai shouted, running after Koromon, "Koromon, come back!"

Suddenly, something powerful overwhelmed me and the sky turned dark. My body started to glow, as did the digital devices that the other kids have and so did our Digimon friends.

Our Digimon friends started to change and grow.

**Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!**

Koromon grew and changed into a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with orange-tan scaled skin and large green eyes. Sharp claws and teeth.

**Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!**

Yokomon blossomed into a pink bird-like creature with red claws on its wings and large blue eyes.

**Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!**

Motimon grew and transformed into a beetle similar to the large beetle before us, but was smaller with big green eyes.

**Kittomon digivolve to... Chikaimon!**

Kittomon transformed into a large white dragon-like creature with a red gem on its forehead.

**Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!**

Tsunomon transformed into a reptilian creature with a blue and purple striped wolf-like pelt. Large brown eyes and very shy-looking.

**Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!**

Tokomon grew into a large hamster-like creature with large blue eyes and bat wings for ears.

**Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!**

Bukamon grew into a white seal-like creature with purple spots and large green eyes with a ginger mohawk.

**Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!**

Tanemon transformed into a humanoid plant-like creature with large green eyes and vine-like claws.

The glowing vanished and the new Digimon stood before the large insect Digimon, proud and brave of their new forms.

I looked myself over and saw that nothing has happened to me.

Sora unshielded her eyes and looked at our Digimon friends, "What in the-" She gasped, "Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?"

"They're... Bigger." Tai gasped.

The Digimon leaped toward the large insect, but the insect swiped them away with its claws. Our Digimon landed on the ground, but quickly got back up.

"Alright, then. You asked for it!" Agumon glared at the insect.

The insect opened its wings and hovered a few inches from the ground.

"**Poison Ivy!**" Palmon called, as long vines grew from her claws and wrapped themselves around the large insect's ankle, making it unable to take off and fly away.

"**Boom Bubble!**" Patamon cried as he inflated his body and let out a powerful blast of air. The blast of air hit the the large insect on the head.

"**Super Shocker!**" Tentomon's wings shot a stream of electricity at the large insect.

The insect leaned forward and tripped on Gomamon, which made it fall to its knees. Chikaimon put me on her back and got me away from the danger.

"Stand back, everyone!" Agumon told everyone, then called, "**Pepper Breath!**"

Gabumon joined, "**Blue Blaster!**"

Biyomon took off into the air, "**Spiral Twister!**"

Agumon's fireball, combined with Gabumon and Biyomon's stream of blue energy and green flames attacked the insect on the head. But it only made the creature angrier.

"Now, all together!" Agumon instructed.

The eight little Digimon combined their attacks on the large insect, which burst its chest into flames. The large insect Digimon fell into the forest, defeated.

"They made vapor-ware out of him." Izzy gasped, once everything calmed down.

"Amazing!" Tai gasped.

The Digimon turned and returned to each of us, smiling and laughing.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon told Tai, laughing.

Tai smiled and hugged Agumon, "Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!"

The rest of us celebrated with our Digimon.

"How about that Super Shocker?" Izzy's Digimon asked, "Pretty wizard, huh?"

However, our celebration was cut short, as the large insect Digimon screeched and emerged from the forest, angrier than ever.

I noticed the large Digimon and shouted to Tai and Agumon, "Watch out!"

Tai and Agumon turned to notice and ran back to the others, as the large red beetle buried its pincers into the ground where Tai and Agumon had been standing. Chikaimon held me close.

"Guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai spoke up

The ground cracked where the large beetle's pincers were embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with us on it, broke off and began to fall. The entire group, Digimon and I tumbled down toward the valley below.

**So, just when we made some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge. **

**Never to see each other again? I don't think so. **

**But find out for yourself next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.**

* * *

(**A/N: Chikaimon and her digivolutions belong to Sakuyamon on DeviantART.**)


End file.
